She's in my heart
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé, Rick et Kate se sont enfin mit ensemble, seulement un événement tragique vient tout bouleversé et à jamais. Johanna leur fille, raconte ce tragique événement.


**Coucou ! C'est mon premier os, je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps et poster sur un autre site. Je suis nouvelle sur celui là alors je poste mes écrit :p j'aurais deux autres os à poster plus tard. enfin bref celui là est triste...désolé...j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bon lecture !**

**She's in my heart:**

Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans. Depuis je lui rendais souvent visite au cimetière avec mon père Richard, nous déposions chacun une belle rose rouge et avec ma main j'effleurais son nom "Katherine Beckett Castle", J'avais l'impression de la sentir, qu'elle me prenait la main. Mon père avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit enterré juste à côté de "Johanna Beckett" ma grand mère, pour qu'elles soient proches toutes les deux comme autrefois. Ma mère est morte d'une maladie grave, seulement deux mois après l'avoir appris la mort l'avait emporté. Je l'imaginais au paradis paisible avec sa mère, elle pouvait rattraper le temps perdu. Elle méritait amplement le paradis, après tout les assassins qu'elle avait mis en prison et les morts qui étaient libérés de leur fardeau. Son métier était pour moi simple à décrire, elle parlait pour les morts, elle était leur dernière parole.

je me rendais compte souvent de la torture qu'elle avait du se faire subir quand elle savait qu'elle allait nous annoncer son décès proche. Devoir dire à ses enfants "je vais mourir" et les imaginer seuls et tristes, était affreux. Je versais toujours une larme en y repensant. L'absence de ma mère était difficile, elle me manquait terriblement. Je pouvais désormais comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu quand sa propre mère était morte, sauf que dans son cas c'était encore pire, sa mère s'était fait assassinée. Mon père me parlait souvent d'elle en essayant de combler mon manque. J'adorais quand il me parlait de maman je pouvais rester toute une journée à l'écouter, il me racontait quelques enquêtes qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, ou des moments quand j'étais petite. D'après tous les récits de mon père et ma propre connaissance de ma mère je pouvais affirmer que c'était une personne forte, qui ne se laissait pas faire, seulement le meurtre de sa mère la rongeait. Mon père était spécial, il réussissait à l'apaiser.

Deux ans avant ma naissance ma mère avait réussit avec l'aide de mon père à arrêter l'assassin de ma grand mère, elle avait parlé pour sa mère. Moi à seulement 14 je m'étais décidé à parler pour ma mère en devenant détective comme elle, je voulais continuer le bien qu'elle faisait autour d'elle en arrêtant les assassins. Mon père me disait souvent que j'étais têtu comme ma mère et que je lui ressemblais de plus en plus, cette idée me plaisait, pour moi ressembler à ma mère était un vrai compliment. A mes 10 ans, deux ans après son décès, je ne cessais de me demander comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, j'avais besoin de les imaginer tous les deux pour m'apaiser.

- Papa? Je peux te poser une question? Mon père m'avait pris sur ses genoux et attendait ma question

- Comment as tu rencontré maman? Il avait émis un petit sourire sans doute en repensant à la scène.

- C'est en fait assez drôle comme rencontre Johanna, elle m'avait arrêté car j'étais suspect dans un des meurtres dont elle s'occupait.

Je me souviens que quand il m'avait dit cela j'avais rigolé, je ne voyais pas bien mon père et ma mère en plein interrogatoire, en tout cas ça devait être très drôle.

- Et après alors?

- Elle a finalement du admettre que je n'étais pas coupable, et j'étais un peu sous son charme j'ai donc réussi grâce à mon amitié avec le maire à travailler avec elle sur cette enquête. J'ai ensuite eu un flash, plein d'idées de livre me venait en tête et en fait je venais de trouver une muse pour mes romans. J'ai finalement continuer à travailler avec elle même si au début j'avais le don de l'agacer. On est finalement devenus amis à mon plus grand bonheur.

J'adorais ce moment, étant petite il me le racontait souvent.

Le décès de ma mère avait été affreux. Nous savions qu'elle allait mourir et chaque journée nous rapprochait de la date décisive. Quand ma mère l'avait annoncé à mon père je les avais entendu pleurer, je regardais la scène, de la porte entrouverte, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il pleurait, je ne savais pas que c'était parce que ma mère allait mourir. Mon père avait le regard vide et il s'était assis sur le lit les mains sur le visage. Il avait ensuite prit Kate dans ses bras et ils étaient restés là longtemps. Alexis m'avait couché en m'expliquant que mon père et ma mère devaient parler de chose grave, en partant une larme coulait des yeux d'Alexis. J'avais passé une nuit affreuse, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Le lendemain mon père et ma mère n'étaient pas là, seul Alexis, qui s'occupait de moi. Elle m'avait dit qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire en privé. J'avais pleur" à ce moment là en criant que je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, Je criais " maman, papa" et Alexis avait du les appeler pour me calmer. Le mardi 14 janvier à 15h22 ma vie a basculé sous quatre mots " ta mère est malade" Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle allait mourir mais je l'avais compris en le regardant. Je m'étais mis à pleurer en criant " maman" mais elle n'était pas là, elle était en fait à l'hôpital pour des examens. Mon père me serrait dans ses bras et nous sommes restés une longue heure à pleurer.

Quand ma mère était rentrée, j'étais assise dans un coin de la pièce et mon père regardait ma mère, elle compris à cette instant que j'étais au courant. Elle me prenait dans les bras et me répétait qu'elle resterait toujours dans mon cœur.

Seulement quelques jours après, elle avait du être hospitalisée, pour moi c'était le début de la fin. Elle était faible de jour en jour.

La Date décisive où elle s'est éteinte, nous étions tous là, moi, mon père, Alexis et mon grand père Jim. Nous sommes tous allés la voir un par un et nous avons échangé nos dernières paroles. Pour moi elle m'avait dit " reste forte Johanna, je resterais dans ton cœur. Tu n'oublieras pas mais un jour tu verras tu pourra penser à moi sans souffrir, je t'aime et je suis fière de toi" ce sont les paroles les plus importantes qu'elle m'ait dites avant de mourir. Elle m'avait aussi raconté quelques petits moments passés avec moi quand j'étais petite et elle m'a répété qu'elle m'aimait de tout son cœur, je n'avais cessé de pleurer pendant qu'elle parlait. Je me disais que c'était la dernière fois que j'entendais ma mère, Kate Beckett parler, et cela me faisait souffrir.

Pour mon père je n'avais entendu qu'un bout de la conversation, je savais seulement qu'elle lui avait dit de prendre soin de lui, de moi et de son père ainsi qu'un énorme "je t'aime" Après lui avoir dit sa dernière parole elle ferma les yeux...définitivement et elle sombrait dans un sommeil vers l'éternité. Son cœur s'arrêtait et elle rejoignait sa mère. A la vue de la scène dans le couloir je courais vers la chambre.

- MAMAN! Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'étais allongé auprès de ma mère, Kate. REVIENS MAMAN! Je la voyais qui ne bougeais plus, son corps inerte, sans vie.

**Pov Rick:**

J'étais désemparé, j'avais envie de mourir, Kate ma femme, ma muse, morte non ce n'était pas possible. J'avais enfin réussi à vivre avec celle que j'aimais, la seule que j'avais vraiment aimée et maintenant on me l'arrachait. Tout était mort chez moi à cette instant, l'envie de vivre, l'envie d'écrire, je n'avais plus envie de rien, je voulais simplement Kate. Johanna était allongée à coté de Kate. Voir ma fille dans cette état me rendait encore plus triste. Kate était morte, MORTE! Son cœur ne battait plus. Mon amour s'envolait au paradis!

**Pov Johanna:**

Mon père m'avait finalement raconté mot pour mot le discours que lui avait fait ma mère. " Rick, tu sais on a mis du temps à se trouver, on s'est tourné autour, surtout toi. Je n'étais pas sur de mes sentiments à cette époque, je n'étais sur de rien. J'ai vraiment mis du temps à comprendre que je t'aimais énormément. Je me suis rendu compte au moment ou tu étais devenu étrange et que tu t'éloignais, que j'avais peut-être trop attendu, et toute sorte de remord me venais. J'avais essayé de te parler mainte fois mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi. Heureusement un jour nous étions seuls et nous avons réussi à discuter longuement, tu étais en colère et je comprenais très bien, mais ce que tu ne comprenais pas à cette époque c'est que je t'avais menti car je n'étais pas prête et non parce que je ne t'aimais pas. J'ai eu du mal à te le faire comprendre mais je crois que quand je t'ai embrassé tu avais bel et bien compris pour de bon. Voila je tenais juste à te redire ça et à qu'elle point je t'aime et que je suis fière de mon écrivain préféré, surtout ne t'arrête pas d'écrire! Je t'aime!" Le discours que ma mère avait dit à mon père était pour moi tellement beau.

Le temps après son décès me paraissait être l'éternité, je voulais que le temps passe vite pour que mon cœur se cicatrise et que je puisse penser à ma mère sans souffrir. Désormais le soir quand nous mangions, ma mère n'était plus là, son manque devenait de plus en plus affreux. Je remarquais ce même manque chez mon père, il avait totalement changé, il n'était plus le père et mari drôle, gentil et romantique, il était devenu vide et sans vie. C'était dur très dur. Je pensais à mon père qui la connaissait depuis maintenant très longtemps, il avait travaillé avec elle, arrêté des assassins avec elle et il lui avait aussi sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Le silence s'était installé, et le chagrin enchainé à notre maison, à en croire que nous ne pourrions jamais nous en débarrasser.

Le premier anniversaire de mon père sans ma mère ne fut même pas célébré, mon père se contrefichait désormais d'avoir un an de plus ou de moins. Le plus dur était le jour de l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je m'étais réveillé le matin en criant maman, j'avais cru qu'elle était toujours là, et j'avais ce matin fait beaucoup de mal à mon père. Voir son enfant crier maman alors que celle ci est morte est assez dur à entendre pour les parents car à cette instant il avait compris à qu'elle point c'était difficile pour moi aussi, au point que la nuit je prenne son décès pour un affreux cauchemar.

Mon père un an après reprenait l'écriture, il continuait les livres Nikki Heat, pour continuer à la faire vivre. Pour moi et lui c'était un hommage à cet être extraordinaire qui était ma mère. Grâce à ses livres je m'imaginais qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle nous observait et nous écoutait. Il m'arrivait parfois de lui parler, cela m'apaisait.

Le temps avait passé et était devenu réparateur comme l'avait dit ma mère j'arrivais enfin à penser à elle sans me faire du mal.. Alexis était désormais mariée et avait deux enfants, deux adorables petites filles. Grand-mère Martha était morte peu après la naissance de la seconde fille d'Alexis. Quant à moi, j'étais devenu comme je l'espérais détective au même endroit que ma mère. Je continuais le bien qu'elle faisait, il y a maintenant vingt ans.

Ma mère avait raison, elle était peut-être morte mais elle était toujours là, dans mon cœur et celui de mon père!


End file.
